With Me, With You, With Us
by xheroesofolympusx
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Notebooks and Missing You

**Hey. **

**Sorry I haven't been updating. But I have so many ideas! **

**I realized that there are a lot of Jayna series of one-shots, but not very many Jasper (: **

**And I really wanted to do one :D So here we go. My first one. **

**Suggestions appreciated. :)**

* * *

Piper McLean sits on the edge of the lake, a notebook in her lap, a small brochure sticking out of the side of it. She sighs and twirls her pencil around her fingers, waiting for an idea to come to her.

She flinches when a voice yells, "Hey, Pipes!" She turns, watching as Jason jumps into the lake, splashing water all over her.

"Jason!" She grabs the towel next to her and wipes her face. "What the hell are you doing? That's Poseidon's territory!"

Jason, who has already surfaced and is standing in the lake water like nothing is wrong, says, "That's like telling Percy not to jump, Pipes." He wades to the edge, still dripping wet, and splashes more water onto the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Here," she says, handing him a towel once he sits down beside her. "You need this."

Jason grabs it with a smirk and dries himself off, once in a while shaking his head like a wet dog just to get Piper wet while she writes in her notebook.

"Are you done?" she asks, annoyance written all over her face as she dabs carefully at the water droplets on the page.

Jason puts his hand to his chin and strokes an imaginary beard. "I don't know. Do you want me to be done?"

"Yes!"

He chuckles. "Alright," he says. "I'll be done, right after this!"

Piper can't even say 'What?' before Jason tackles her in a hug, the icy water clashing with her already freezing body.

"Seriously?" she asks when he lets go. "You killed my notebook."

He looks over her shoulder at the soggy notebook. "Let me see." Jason takes the notebook and pencil out of Piper's hands and writes his signature on a page. "No it's not." He shows her the page he wrote on. "See? Works fine."

"Mm," she hums as she takes her writing utensils back. "So what are you doing here, other than to pummel me with water?"

Jason shrugs and looks down at his watch. "Leo let me have a fifteen minute break, so here I am."

Piper jots a few more notes down in her notepad. "You couldn't have gone to your cabin and taken a shower or something? Honestly, you reek."

He scoffs. "Feeling the love." Jason looks at her, watching as she scribbles notes furiously on her pad. "Are you writing notes or finishing a novel?"

She looks up from her notes and glares at him. "These are notes Annabeth and Leo wanted me to finish up for the Argo II. You know, the ship that's going to your camp." She whacks him in the arm with her journal. "The one to save our asses." She whacks him in the head. "And the one to save Percy." She finishes by whacking him again.

Jason looks up and pouts at his best friend, rubbing his sore shoulder. "What was the last one for? I'm not Percy!"

"No. But you are the exchange."

She looks at him and he stares at her. Their eyes lock for a minute, until she turns away and continues her notes. He blinks a few times to try to comprehend what has happened.

"So," he starts, sitting up straighter. "Did it hurt?"

Piper looks at him skeptically. "What did?"

"When you fell from heaven," he states, a sly smile forming on his lips.

Putting down her pencil, she scoffs. "No, but you're going to get hurt after my fist meets your face."

Jason pretends to be hurt while she grins. Then, they're both laughing like nothing is wrong, like there is no war to fight, just a casual day with each other. But his smile immediately fades when he sees the brochure sticking out of the corner of her notebook. "What is that?" he asks warily, pointing a finger at the brochure.

Piper looks to where he is pointing and takes out the small brochure labeled: 'ATLANTIC COAST ACADEMY. One of the finest boarding schools in the U.S.' "This," she sighs, "is an offering from my Dad. He talked to me a few days ago and said he found this really good boarding school for me in Florida, close to the place he was filming his new movie. He asked if I would give this a shot because this was the first school he had ever chosen for me. And..." she pauses and looks at him intently, "I didn't know because I'm only gonna be a junior when he starts filming this and I was wondering...What about senior year? I want to graduate, you know? But I can't tell my Dad there was a chance that I won't even make it to then…"

Breaking from her gaze, Jason reaches for the brochure and flips through it. Once to the last page, he says, "Piper, if you really want to go to this school, go for it. Nobody here's gonna stop you. Don't worry about the war. Percy survived it, didn't he? I survived it. And so did Annabeth. There's nothing to worry about."

"But what about camp?" she protests, turning around and staring at all the cabins. "This is the first place I've ever felt like it was home in. Leo's here, Annabeth's here, you're..." Her voice falters and he turns away. "Right. Camp Jupiter."

They sit there in uncomfortable silence for a while, neither finding anything to say to each other. "You can still go to camp here during winter, right? And summer?" he asks, avoiding the topic of him leaving.

She nods. "So I guess it's not a lose-lose situation after all." Piper smiles. "I guess I better call my Dad back then." She stands up and squeezes the water out of her choppy brown hair in her ponytail. After making sure all the water is out she reaches her hand out to Jason. "You coming? It's almost fifteen minutes...I think."

He smiles, takes her hand, and she pulls him up. "I'm probably going to miss you the most when I get back to my camp," he says.

Piper heaves a sigh and looks at the afternoon sun on the west. "I'll miss you too, Jason. I hope you'll never forget me."

"Is that even possible?" he asks.

Her lips crack into a smile but she nods. "It's possible, Jason. For all I know, there might be a girl waiting for you at your camp."

He nods. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"And wait we will." Piper looks down at her hand, still entwined with Jason's. She quickly lets go. "Sorry."

"It's cool." He gives her a smile and she grins.

She turns around and looks at the cabins again. "I have to go," she tells him. "We'll talk later, 'kay?"

"Cool." Jason smiles and she's off.

He watches as she greets some of the other campers, all laughs and smiles like nothing is wrong.

He watches her until she disappears in the distance, then he trudges back to the Argo II.

* * *

**I got side-tracked by the end. Sorry about that :D **

**Anyways, if you guys liked this, check out my beta reader, SuavePanda's 'Along the Way' **

**Pure Jasper. Extreme epicness. **

**So guys, I would love if you guys PM me with ideas, songs, and all that for this series. I'll give the credit to you on that certain chapter. :) **

**I don't know if I should keep this up, though. I am a bit skeptical. Haha(: So like I said, suggestions. **

**You guys Jasper fans? Wait-hold up, why am I even asking this? Of course you guys are! That is why you're reading this, correct? But if you're a Jayna fan that just clicked on this to flame me or whatever, I'm just gonna ask...Why? **

**/Back to Jasper/ Keep the Jasper fics coming! Don't be afraid! I've read a lot of Jasper stories and they're really good. If you want me to check it out, I will, and /WON'T/ flame. So keep 'em coming! You guys love Jasper, right? **

**Show it! :D**

**I swear. **

**Now, review?**

**xoxo, Tiffany**


	2. Birthday Surprises

**Birthday Surprises.**

**-I'm instating question of the chapter starting next chapter so yay! **

**-I'm starting a new series of one-shots. Wanna know more? PM! :) **

**-On with the story (:**

* * *

"Dude!" Jason yells, turning on the water in the Big House's sink and letting his hand soak there to keep it from causing a rash. "Lay down on the fire!"

Leo laughs hysterically at his best friend. "Hey, man. This was your idea! I just thought I could give her this _huge_ pillow pet-"

"That pillow pet couldn't even fit in your forge, Leo," Jason says, cradling his still burning but wet hand and turning off the cold water. "How long is it going to take for the cake to be ready?"

The son of Hephaestus stares at the clock on the wall and shrugs. "Do you want her name written on it?" Jason was about to respond when Leo answers for him. "Of course you do! You want to stare at her name until she finally shows up, don't ya?"

Jason glares at him. "I will hurt you with lightning."

Leo laughs and raises his hand in mock surrender. "Ooh, I am so scared of Zeus!"

"Jupiter," Jason corrects as Leo rolls his eyes and takes out the small cake from the oven.

Leo sets the birthday cake on the counter and blows it a fake kiss. "Viola! Now Beauty Queen's gotta love me for this."

Jason clears his throat, once again, reminding his best friend for the third time this morning, it was also his idea. But like all the three times, Leo ignores him and writes her name with icing on the top of the cake.

Suddenly, they hear the Big House door open with a creak and a familiar voice calls, "Grace! Valdez! Where are you?" Piper closes the door behind her, hearing rustlings in the kitchen of the house. "Hello?"

She walks over to the kitchen door, her boots clicking against the wooden floor as she walks, alerting Jason and Leo to hide everything like to make it seem like they haven't been there.

Piper quietly walks in through the door, not even bothering to knock. Jason and Leo try to keep their breathing and mutterings under control so Piper can't hear them. "I know you two are in here," she says advancing towards the counter where she sees a small banner with her name plastered on it. She skeptically reaches for it when Leo presses a small button on his watch that sends lollipops, jellybeans, mints, Sour Patch Kids and bunch of other candies pouring down on the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Jason! Leo!" The two boys flinch when they hear their names and stand up to see her covered in candy, a menacing look across her face. "What. The. Heck?"

"Happy birthday?" Leo suggests, handing her the Vanilla cake in his hands while she just glares at him for a while.

"So, for my birthday," she begins, crossing, "you have me worried sick because I can't find you, then have me pelted with candy, all just leading to giving me a cake..."

Jason shrugs while Leo nods. "And the candy wrappers have your initials on it," Jason adds, showing her the pink lollipop wrapper that had 'PMM' embedded on it.

Piper shakes her head. "No?" Jason asks. She shakes her head again. "Well then." He takes the wrapper off the lollipop and plops it into his mouth.

"Okay," Leo says, turning back to Piper. "Me and Mr. Lightning Bolt over here," he indicates to Jason who just smirks at him, "decided that we should make you something for your birthday, so happy birthday, Beauty Queen."

Piper's glare seems to finally soften when she sees the cake and the menacing look on her face seems to disappear, replacing it with a small smile. She takes the cake from Leo's hand and sets it on the table. "Guys, you guys are so sweet to do this for me, but you know I don't like celebrating my birthday. It brings back too many memories."

Jason takes the lollipop out of his mouth and protests, "But it's a special occasion!"

"That happens every year," she finishes.

Leo looks between the two and sees that he shouldn't give Piper a lecture about celebrating her birthday unless he wants his face rearranged permanently. "I'm gonna give you two some privacy," he finally says, walking towards the door and grabbing a pouch of mints in the process. "Catch ya later, Beauty Queen! Oh and, happy birthday!"

"Thanks," she calls back, then turns back to Jason. "This was your idea, wasn't it?" She narrows her eyes on her, daring him to lie.

"Uh-um, yeah," he stammers. Jason reaches into his pocket and pulls out a medium sized velvet box. "Happy Seventeenth." He grins as she takes it from him and opens it.

When she opens it, and sees one of the beautiful accessory lying inside, she could swear she feels her mouth gaping like a fish. It was one of the most beautiful thing she's ever seen it her life. A gold necklace with three layers, each one going lower and lower like a staircase. On the second strand, there was an Amethyst gem in the shape of a perfectly carved heart, while on the last strand hangs a hangs a perfect incised snowflake with aquamarine gems on either side. "Oh my gods, Jason! You shoudn't have! And, did you rob a necklace store or something?"

Jason chuckles. "No. It's just me and Thalia's birthday gift to you."

Piper looks up at him and he smile widens. "Thank you, Sparky. I love it."

"So does this mean you'll celebrate your birthday every year, now?" he asks, his electric blue irises filled with hope.

She laughs but shakes her head. "Not a chance, Grace."

* * *

**So...I guess I could have done better, but I kinda like the relationship Piper and Jason are having. Haha! Sorry if you didn't like it, though. I did this in my car while I was in the car, while my family was going on like a trip? As you can see, I do my writing at the oddest times, but when I do that following chapters, I'll make sure they are my best because I really love this idea(: Thanks guys!**

**So... Review! Favorite! Alert! :) Love it, Hate it? Review below! LOL. Suggestions for one-shots and oneshots based on songs are still welcome :) LOL. **

**Im doing a Q&A soon so ask the questions! Haha! No matter how ridiculous, I will try to answer it. **

**So... I was wondering... Should I change my name to XxXHeroesofOlympus07XxX or should I just stick to HeroesofOlympus07? **

**xoxo, Tiffany**


	3. Fourty Reasons Why

**40 Reasons Why.**

**A/N: Hiiii(: Mi is back!(: And guess what I brought you...? If you guessed a snowflake, then you are wrong.*cues that wrong buzzer on game show* It's not Winter yet, guys. Well, over here it isn't.**

**Anyways, this chapter is to BlackSCrazy for letting me use this awesome idea! I don't care if she ships Jayna... She. Is. Awesome :) The actual reason I'm doing this one-shot right here, is because I got a request for it :D Haha! I tried to not copy much, though.**

**Call me an idea stealer, just know that BlackSCrazy let me use the idea. Love you guys. (: ALSO I HAVE A QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU AT THE END!**

****Dedicated to BlackSCrazy****

* * *

Piper thinks the idea over. I can't believe I'm saying this, she thinks to herself. "No," she tells him.

Jason isn't surprised, but he asks anyway, "Please! Why?"

"Jason," she says. "As fun as that sounds we have a _war_ to fight and most likely, we will _die_. And you probably have a girlfriend at your camp, and even though I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, I can't do that to her."

"But Pipe-"

"Forget it Jason," she says through gritted teeth, her patience running thin. "I don't even know if we're compatible to go out. At least give me reasons on why we should go out."

"Piper, I will, of you just-" Jason flinches when the door of the Aphrodite cabin slams in his face.

About two hours later, a knock was heard at the Aphrodite cabin door. "Gods," Piper mutters, going to open the door. "Jason if this is about-" she was cut off when she doesn't see anyone at the door- just a folded up piece of paper on the front steps with her name written on it in Jason's usual untidy handwriting. A small message was written under her name.

'Piper. I understand your reasons but at least give me the chance to explain mine. You want reasons to be together. Here you go. -Jason A. Grace'

Piper states accusingly at the letter but opens it anyway, revealing a full page of reasons by Jason Grace himself. She sighs, closes the door and begins reading.

'40. We were dating in the mist! That's gotta mean something to you.

39. We save each others asses! Both of us. Together. You and Me.

38. I'm a blonde! Like one of your best friends...

37. We're best friends, it's like destiny!

36. You know destiny speaks the truth.

35. Your mom approves of me. The love goddess approves of me!

34. Your mom has our wedding planned.

33. You're a brunette, I'm a blonde. We look hot together!

32. You know you can't resist electric blue eyes.

31. I know how to fly. I can be Superman. Or Captain America... We can go soaring in the sky!

30. I'm the one and only son of Jupiter!

29. I AM A BLONDE. You know you love blondes. And I'm not dumb. Two for One!

28. I bet Leo I could get you to say yes to me before Ariana says yes to him.

27. Everyone has our couple name picked out: JASPER~ or is it Jiper? Pason?

26. I'm one of the best swordsman in Camp! Most likely after you, but you have TWO weapons! But that's not the point..

25. I'm seriously kickass in Capture the Flag. And that's not even my native...training?

24. We're two of the Seven! The Fates have decreed our love!

23. You know the Fates don't lie.

22. You call me Sparky. We have nicknames!

21. We're always on the same team in Capture the Flag! Except when you kicked my ass that one time...

20. The whole camp has been betting on our first REAL kiss. C'mon, you know you don't wanna let them down.

19. Leo owes me 40 drachmas if you say yes.

18. We faced two giants together! TWO. Not one but Two...

17. Thalia wants us together! So does Annabeth! Two of your best friends. Now, we don't wanna disappoint them, do we?

16. We went searching for Camp Jupiter and Percy together. A LOT.

15. I have lightning skills! I can SUMMON LIGHTNING! Don't you wanna see Sparks Fly? I can make that happen!

14. I AM PRAETOR OF THE TWELFTH LEGION. Which means I am powerful and responsible!

13. I know everything about you. Including your secrets. All of them.

12. We spar EVERYDAY! Meaning, we hang out everyday.

11. A goddess was jealous of our relationship on the quest. A goddess.

10. You come to me for everything! And vice versa!

09. I can't think about any other girl but you.

08. I'm willing to do anything for you. Period.

07. Me not a player. No that's me Daddy's thing.

06. Me never cheat. Ever.

05. I can break through your barrier!

04. I won't let anything hurt you.

03. I think you're the most beautiful thing in the world. Inside and out.

02. You're my one and only. I will never find another person like you.

01. I love you.'

She finally reaches the end of the page and sees Jason's signature on the bottom right corner.

Piper gazes at the last three words on the page examining every single letter. He loves me too, she muses, and then a smile begins to play on her lips.

* * *

**So I realized that I haven't done any heartbreak ones. Oops. Sorry, I have them written out I'm just editing and editing again and yeah :) So I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Read! Review! Favorite! Alert! :) P.S. I plan to have this series of one shots FINISHED by October 1st. Before the Mark of Athena comes out and all that :) So yeah.**

**I'm also currently working on a few stories and a brand NEW series of one-shots, so brace yourselves! :) I'm still working on True Love, though. That won't be updated for a while, just saying.**

**QUESTION: Which reason was your favorite? :)**

**So Review? Can we reach 50? I think we can. (:**

**xoxo, Tiffany**


	4. Wouldn't Change a Thing

_**I do not own this song, sung by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas, nor do I own the following characters and location. Just the plot.**  
_

_**Who says Jason and Reyna are the only one who fight?**_

**Wouldn't Change a Thing.**

* * *

_You._

_Me. _

_We're face-to-face but we don't see eye-to-eye._

* * *

"Not that," she mutters, shifting from one blueprints to the next, her eyes scanning each page for the right one. She sighs brushing her dark locks out of her eyes and sees her companion on the other side of the room, doing the same as she is with the blueprints.

"Find it yet?" Jason asks, not looking up from the sketches laid out before him. "We're looking for blueprint number 402 right? The one of the main deck?"

Piper exhales a deep breath and unclips her dagger from her belt, placing it on the table gently and walking over to him.

"_You're_ looking for that one," she tells him. "I'm looking for the one for the pilot's room. Leo wants that part of the ship extra perfect."

Jason chuckles and looks up to meet her eyes. Piper's hair is in her eyes again and he has to fight the urge to push it back behind her ears. Instead, he walks over to the chairs of the Ping-Pong table and slumps down onto one of them. "What time is it?" he asks her, "I left my watch in my cabin."

Piper turns around and leans against the table Jason just left and glances at the watch on her right wrist, blinking the numbers 11:52 in gold. "Almost midnight," she answers with a yawn.

"Midnight?" Jason groans.

She shrugs and returns to her position of sorting out her stack blueprints that lay on the ping-pong table. "It could be worse," she says softly, her eyes studying the design of the masthead Leo gave to her.

Jason rises from his chair and walks over to where Piper's standing and glancing at the masthead from behind her. Finally, he whispers in her ear, "You seem more stressed out about this ship and the Roman Camp than I do. What's up?"

Piper whirls around and stares into his eyes. It seems like ages ago that she was just the slim Cherokee girl with the weird braids on either side of her head, that was always the shadow of her two companions. Now, she was only about two-three inches shorter than the son of Jupiter, standing at her height of five-eleven while he stands at around six foot-two. Piper looks deeper into those electric eyes of his, and can spot the shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep that resembles hers. "Nothing," she says tearing the gaze they were sharing and turning back to the designs. "But I have to say, I'm surprised you're so calm."

Jason shrugs. "I guess so."

Silence starts to fill the room as Piper starts to drum her fingers along of the hem of blueprint number 103 which lay spread out on top of the other blueprints scattered on the table as Jason moves over to glass window and studies the scenery of the camp out of it.

"So," Piper begins, "any memories lately?"

Jason shakes his head. "None that's useful." He rests his hand on the frame of the window. "Just bits and bits of my past."

Nodding, she asks, "Anything about your camp? Anything at all? Friends? What the camp looks like? The location?"

He hesitates then continues to the second question. "It's bigger than this camp, I know that." Jason's eyebrows scrunch together in thought. "Remember when on the way to the Wolf House, I pointed out the Caldecott Tunnel?" Piper nods. "Well, I think that the camp might be close by there." He turns around to see her scribbling something down on a memo pad. "Useful enough?"

Piper looks up, twirling her pencil in her fingers. "Yeah, that's great information."

Jason shrugs. "I guess." He returns his attention back to the window.

Laying her pencil down, she waits for him to give her the missing answer to one of her questions. When he doesn't respond, she tells him, "You're hiding something."

Jason turns around. "What?"

"You didn't answer my first question," she says, "you hesitated and ignored it. You won't tell me about your friends."

The son of Jupiter takes a deep breath. "It's not a big deal, Piper," he says quietly. "Maybe we should just forget about it."

"Forget about it?" She goes over to where he's standing, to where they're face-to-face. "I can't do that, Jason, you know that. And you very well know it is a huge deal. It's not a _big _deal anymore, it's _huge__._"

Jason shakes his head again. "Please, Piper. Can we just take a break? Talk about something else?"

Piper clenches her fists at her sides in frustration. "No. No, we can't. Don't you care about any of this? Getting back home? I will do anything to protect my family and yes, that includes you. So why can't you tell me anything about your friends?"

"Because..." His voice trails off.

"Because, what?" Anger starts to boil inside her, but she tries to keep her voice steady. "What is so important about your friends that I can't know about? I'm your best friend, too, Jason. Why can't you just tell me their names?"

"Well, maybe it's confidential," he says through gritted teeth.

Piper scoffs. "Your friends' _names_ are confidential?" She looks into his eyes which electric irises is like lightning crackling in a severe thunderstorm.

He stays silent, so Piper presses on. "I want to get you back home and I want to save my family from Gaea. And if that means tearing down this camp just to protect everyone, I will do that, so it would be nice if you just mention at least one of your friends." She knows her voice is rising to a yell but she can't help it. She hates when people keep things like that from her. Especially her best friend.

"You don't understand," he says impatiently, avoiding her eyes.

"Then help me to understand! Again, I'm your friend, too, why can't you just tell me? Why is this information so private?"

"I can't!" It was true, this answer. He can't explain his friends to her. He doesn't know how to.

"What?" she says, her voice full of hurt resentment. "If you have a girlfriend or something, just say so."

"A_ girlfriend_?" he sputters. "Is this what this is about? About my _girlfriend_?"

Her fingers start to dig into her palms in outrage. "Well, you won't tell me about your friends so it basically leads me to think you have a secret girlfriend or something."

Jason is bewildered. "I can't believe you would think that."

"I can't believe you're being this secretive!" she shoots back.

"You think it's easy to try to explain this? Don't you think I want to tell you?" His voice rises up to a yell.

"Then tell me!" she shouts. Jason could tell she is holding back from lunging at him justby the fury in her eyes. "I can't believe you, Jason Grace. You really think I'm going to be a jealous bitch if I find out you have a girlfriend?"

"Where the hell did you get that from?" he says irritably.

"Because it looks to me like you're implying it!" she says hotly.

Jason looks at her, his jaw set. "Can't you just calm down? What does my camp and my friends have anything to do with you? Why are you worrying so much?"

"Because," she says coldly. "You and your camp will affect me and my camp one way or another. Whether you and I like it or not. And I am worrying because the fate of our two camps lay in our hands. You just act like you don't care. You act like you don't care what happens. Either that or you're too much of a coward to do anything."

"You think _I _don't care about what happens to our camps? I would give the _world _to save these camps."

Piper grits her teeth. "Then maybe you should show it." She scoffs. "You know what? Maybe you should just leave then. Just leave!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm way ahead of you on that." He slams the Big House door behind him and silence approaches.

Piper leans against a wall in the Big House and covers her face with her hands, her eyes shimmering.

Leo winces when the Big House door slams shut and a certain son of Jupiter storms off to his cabin and slams that door shut too.

"They're fighting again, aren't they?" Ariana, daughter of Apollo, whispers behind him.

Leo nods. "I don't get them. It's like they're totally different people now. One minute they'll be okay together and the next they'll be at each others throats." He sighs and brushes his black locks out of his eyes.

"Let's go talk to them," Ariana says, standing up and holding out a hand for Leo to take. "I'll go talk to Jason and you talk to Piper."

Leo takes her hand and she helps him up. "Why are we doing it that way?"

"Because," Ariana explains, pulling a stray piece of maroon hair behind her ear. "Piper needs guy advice and you're a guy. Jason needs girl advice and I'm a girl. Making any sense?"

The son of Hephaestus shrugs. "Okay. But beware of the lightning bolts. Those things cause pain. Trust me, never mess with that guy when he's mad. It's like he's a thunderstorm himself."

Ariana laughs and kisses his cheek causing him to blush. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Beware of her dagger and charmspeak, though."

"Psh, don't underestimate the power of Leo Valdez. And I've known this girl for a while now, no way will she hurt all this." He points at his face and body and leans on the bush he and Ariana were hiding behind just to get poked by a stray branch in the arm. "Gods, dammit!" He rubs his arm. "My beautiful arm."

Ariana giggles.

"Oh, Beauty Queen!" Leo hollers, closing the door behind him. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Just as he finishes the sentence a dagger comes whizzing at him but misses by inches, jamming into the wall beside his head. "Hot tamales, Piper!" he says as she goes to retrieve her dagger from the wall. "Someone's angry."

"Not in the mood, Leo," she mutters.

Leo raises his hands up in surrender and salutes. "Yes ma'am!" When she doesn't reply with a sarcastic comeback like always, he says, "So what happened between you and Jason this time?"

Piper sighs, slumps down against the wall, pulling her legs up to her chest and putting her head in her hands. "I don't even know anymore," she says. "Is it normal for me and him to be fighting this much?"

He grins and plops down beside her against the wall. "He didn't tell you something, didn't he?"

Looking at him accusingly, she says, "Were you spying on us?" she demands, but exhaustion was clear in her voice.

"Maybe," he says meekly.

She scoffs. "Knew it."

"So," he says, "what did he not tell you this time?"

Piper stares at him skeptically. "If I tell you, you have to promise you won't go all Dr. Phil on me, or I will stab you."

He stares at her mockingly. "Who's Dr. Phil?"

She rolls her eyes and begins to explain everything that happened. "I just want to help him," she finishes, "I just don't know how if he's not going to cooperate or why he just wants me to calm down about everything. It doesn't make sense." Piper takes a deep breath. "But I guess I was a little too hard on him."

It's quiet while Leo seems to start gathering up his thoughts. "You were hard on him, I'll tell you that. Give him time, Pipes, he'll come through." He pauses and looks over at her, her eyes telling him to go on. "But I guess he just feels like he doesn't fit in as it is and that's probably why he won't tell you anything about home. And about you calming down.." He looks down at his hands. "You are working a little too hard, Piper. He's right, not everything lies on your shoulders alone. Don't be afraid to ask for help. You need need him just as he needs you. We _all _need you. Me, Annabeth, your cabin, the camp, but Jason needs you the most. You've got to be blind tointo be able to see it."

_Wow,_ she thinks, _I can never understand this stuff, can I?_

She closes her eyes for a while and sighs, forcing her eyes lids open so she won't fall asleep. She then stands up and holds out a hand for Leo. "So," she says, helping him up, "what do I do now, Dr. Leo?"

Leo grins, obviously loving the new title. "Well, Piper, your prescription should be talking to this poor victim-"

"Okay, now you're just over-doing it," she says, but can't stop the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Fine," Leo pouts jokingly, making Piper grin. "But I do mean it about talking to him. I saw him slamming the door to his cabin, you should get there and talk to him before he slams everything in the place."

She laughs slightly and pushes him towards the door. "Alright, now get out before you wreck something here," she says teasingly, following him out the door.

"Jason?" Piper knocks on the door again. On the third knock, she starts to get frustrated. Piper was about to push the door open, when it already does, revealing the son of Jupiter with his hair tousled like he just got out of bed.

"Piper?"

"Yeah," she says, "did I wake you?" She points to his hair. "Because if I did, I'm sorry, I'll come back tomorrow."

A hand settles on her shoulder just as she turns around. "No. Stay. I was needing to talk to you anyway." He motions her into his cabin and she follows in shutting the door behind her.

Just as she turns to face him, she's face-to-face with Ariana. "Oh, sorry," she says sheepishly, "I was just leaving." She scampers to the door and leaves before Piper could even form a sentence. Piper decides to let the matter go. _You're not dating,_ she reminds herself, _girls can come in and out of here whenever they want._

"So," he says, sitting down on his bed, "did you want to tell me something?"

Piper nods. "Yeah." She sits down beside him. "I just wanted to apologize for what I said back there. I guess I was just frustrated and wanted answers. I guess you're right about me needing to calm down, though. It's just this is my family. My actual family. People who love me and will actually care and pay attention to me. I think it's just me trying to pay them back for all they did for me, you know? I want to pay _you _back, but I don't know what it's like to be in your position. And..." She sighs. "I'm really sorry. I'm not just saying that, I honestly am. I swear."

Jason stares at her after she finishes, thinking of what to reply with. "No, I'm the one that's sorry," he says, "I should have told you about my friends. You just wanted to help and I don't even know why I pushed you out of the way. But you don't need to pay anyone back, Piper. Especially me. I should be the one who's paying you back. Not the other way around. But do you think there's anyway you can forgive me?"

She turns her head and meets his gaze. "I'll forgive you," she says, "but only if you forgive me. She holds out a hand for him to shake. "Deal?"

He takes it with a grin. "You've got yourself a deal, McLean."

Piper laughs and lets go of his hand, gazing at the crescent moon shining out of the window behind her. "Jason," she says softly, turning back to him.

"Yeah?"

"Would you try to change the way we act around each other when we get to your camp? Would you _want _to change it?" Her ever-changing irises have curiosity written all over them.

Jason touches her cheek gently, looking straight into her eyes. "I wouldn't change a thing if I had the choice, McLean. I wouldn't change a thing."

* * *

_We're like fire and rain._

_You can drive me insane._

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything. _

_We're Venus and Mars._

_We're like different stars. _

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing. _

_And I wouldn't change a thing. _

* * *

**A/N: Meh. Could've been better. But, whatever, right guys? Wowza, this was long. But I owe you guys, I haven't been updating for a while so I hope this makes up for my absence. I've been caught up in reading. Yay! I found a new favorite book series, well, secondary, really. Or is it tied?**

**Listen to this song! Listen to it! Yes, it's Disney, but no, it is not lame. I LOVE IT and it practically yells Jasper. 'We're Venus and Mars..' defiantly got my attention. She's Aphrodite's daughter; Roman counterpart is Venus. IT. IS. ROMAN. Ahh, never mind, it just had a connection in my head.**

** Tell me if this just or does not just scream Jasper: 'If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.' -Johnny Depp. **

**Review? Favorite? Alert?**

**Let's get to 85 reviews.. :) **

**xoxo, Tiffany**


	5. My Little Girl

**My Little Girl.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything except Jessabella. Well, _sorta. _She technically belongs to Jason and Piper.. (: All rights go to the awesome Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**So, since I've been accused of plagiarism, but I promise I didn't. But think what you would like. I don't mind. I dont blame you for reporting me, either. But now, since Payson-Nicki-forever's story was indeed published first, this chapter's credits belong all to her, as this chapter is dedicated to her as well. So sorry, Payson-Nicki-forever for not seeing your story first. I really am sorry. Thanks to all those Jeyna fans who told me!**

* * *

Piper watches as Jason holds their daughter, Jessabella's, arms and looms over her. The little nine month old keeps falling onto her knees and Jason suppresses a small grin before helping her up and starting over again.

Jason laughs as Jessabella falls again and stumbles to stand up. He turns to look at at his wife at the steps of the porch, who gives him a stern look and points to Jessie, who once again, has fallen on her knees and is crawling towards the green bushes by the house.

Rolling his eyes, he picks his daughter up as she is trying to walk again by the arms lifts her up until aquamarine eyes meet electric blue and Jessie giggles. "Hey, pumpkin," he greets, tickling his daughter's stomach that makes her laugh. Jason can't help but smile at how close the resemblance is with Jessabella and her mother. Jessie might have his blue eyes and the blonde hair but looking closer she has her mother's beautiful face, ears and her slim pianist hands as opposed to his slim, scarred and long fingers.

Jason sets Jessabella down and she stumbles, falling into crawling position then starts to stand up in attempt to walk. "Daddy!" she says excitedly as she takes another step forward. She walks about another step and Jason can hear the camera clicking from the front porch when Jessie falls again.

With a small grin, Jason leans down and supports her by holding her under the arms. Jessabella shrieks in joy as she makes it farther that she did before. He glances at Piper, who motions her arms that clearly says, _L__et go, dumbass._

He is about to, when he watches as Jessie giggles and keeps on walking with Jason following close behind. He watches as night starts to seep through the clouds, constellations starting gleam, silvery light washing over the wavy dirty - blonde locks on the back of his daughter's hair.

Jason doesn't even see notice Jessie heading towards the huge pine tree on their front lawn until a searing pain shoots through his forehead.

"Dumbass," Piper mutters under her breath as she reaches into the freezer and pulls out a small, cold packet and presses it against blood - matted blonde hair as her husband winces. "I told you to let go." She slams Jason's hand down on the table in frustration as he tries to hold the ice pack himself. "Why didn't you let her walk on her own? She was doing _fine_."

"I was afraid she was going to run into something," he says quietly and winces again as Piper pins his hand harder down on the kitchen counter.

Piper scoffs. "_'I was afraid she was going to run into something,'" _she mocks in an imitation of Jason's voice. "Whatever. But tell me, who's the who actually ran into something." She looks at him with that look that Jason always thought could cut through ice, but as he looks closer into those ever-changing eyes he can see small specks of amusement in them. _  
_

Jason sighs and takes the hand that is pinning his down and holds it in his. "Honey, I'm sorry. It's just..." His voice trails off as he sees Jessabella in the far corner of the living room, gnawing on her little pink toys and occasionally ripping the hair off her dolly's heads.

"It's just..." Piper prompts.

"I never got to have a childhood like Jess did," he says quietly, meeting her eyes. "And walking leads to riding bikes and scooters and skateboards, and that leads to driving and..." He hopes that his voice trailing off would be enough for Piper to understand.

Thank the gods she does. "Jason..." she whispers softly. "You're going to have to let her grow up sometime..she can't be a little girl forever. I made that clear with dad..but she doesn't have to grow up like we did, Sparky. She has us. But as I said, she's gonna grow up and we have to accept that."

Jason stares at her daughter wistfully, wishing more than anything for his wish to come true, but all he says is: "I know."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this :D It's short, I know, but I think it's cute. I know this is supposed to be like friendship only, but, hey, I said romance would occur every once in a while (: **

**Anywho, I'm on vacation! Yay! I know most people don't update while on vacation, but I had to _drive _here. Fourteen freaking hours in the car... I swear, I thought hell was going to break loose, but it didn't really... Lol. But...there's a beach and I'm staying in a pretty condo and ahhhhhhh! It's _awesome._**

**Now. Onto the most important matter: THE DEMIGOD DIARIES! I would type more exclamation marks, but I'm lazy, and my cousin is yelling at me to get off the iPad. Tell me your thoughts on Thalia's picture! Your thoughts about Luke's diary? Haley Riordan's 'Son of Magic'? The Quest for Buford? (Am I the only one who missed Jason, Leo and Piper like heck?) And...what you Percabeth fans (me!) have been missing and waiting for... THE QUEST FOR HERMES STAFF?! Tell me in a review, PM, whatever! I'd love to hear your thoughts! **

**But don't forget to review for the actual story, too! Sorry, no flames, please, constructive criticism, then sure, but try to keep the flames under control. Thanks, guys! I love you all so much! :DD**

**xoxo, Tiffany**


End file.
